Vladimir Tod
by Random Diaster
Summary: A story about how everybody is leaving Vlad but when he finds a girl he met at school things tend to change but will she leave him too?  This story is really long some chapters may be atleast 3-5 pages long.


**Vladimir Todd**

Chapter 1-Alone

**It's a gloomy Saturday afternoon and Vlad was walking around the neighbor hood. It's been almost a month since his uncle Otis and Nelly took off leaving him alone without even saying goodbye. He thought walking around would make everything better, but the past was hunting him. Way far behind Vlad two Goth girls were watching Vlad walk alone with his head down, they were going to go run up to him but after everything they heard around in Bethany High after a few days they decided to leave him alone and just watch him. Vlad pulled out his ipod searched for Seether-Hang on; when he final found it he clicked on it and turned it all the way up. Vlad walked for about 10 more minutes before he went home, he felt like someone was following him all the way there but shrugged it off. Vlad turned off his ipod after entering the house and quickly grabbed his Bullet For My Valentine cd Fever, placed it in the stereo system, cranked it up, and turned to #6 (Alone). Before the Goth girls were about to leave they heard the music and was wondering why out of all the other songs why did he pick that one? They started to hear Vlad sing above the stereo and wanted to know what he would sound like without the stereo, but they were interrupted when their aunt called them to go over her house.**

**The next morning came fast, Vlad awoke with a start when he heard Henry coming in. "Vlad you need to go to school you haven't came in almost 2 weeks an…" he was cut off when Vlad said "Well no one has to worry bout me if you want me to go then I'll go Monday but don't ever say I didn't do anything for you". Henry nodded there was no way he was going to get Vlad to an understanding anymore. Vlad got off the bed and followed Henry down stairs so he could warm up some blood since he wasn't had any in almost 3 days. Vlad had three big glasses of blood then decided he should save some because he was almost out and had to go get more from the hospital, but right know he was deciding what he should do. He was thinking bout either going to the mall or just walking around like he's been doing, but he decided to just go back to sleep.**

**Henry went home shortly after Vlad fell asleep. When he woke up it was early Monday morning; the time was 6:26. He couldn't believe he slept for a day but he decided to get up take a shower, and get everything ready to go to school. Vlad got out of the shower he put on his Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, ripped jeans, his black converses, and he put on his black suicide silence sweet shirt. Before he left the house he grabbed his book bag and his ipod. **

**When he got to the schoolyard everybody was staring at him but he wasn't paying attention to them he was busy thinking how Nelly and Otis are doing. When he opened the front do once again every eye was on him. All the girls were whispering to each other "Why do you think he came back", "I thought he died." Vlad heard everything they said but he just kept on walking until he got to his locker. Vlad got everything out of his locker and headed to his first class. When he entered Henry said "WOW you actually came I didn't think you would come." "Well I didn't come for you I came because I actually miss school for some reason, I don't know why though but I'm happy to be here." The school day was going fast Vlad didn't feel hungry though he found an empty lunch table sat down and turned on his ipod. He was searching for Breaking Benjamin he hasn't listened to them in awhile; he put all the new songs on his ipod but hasn't had the time to listen to them yet. He found one that stood out the most and the song is called "Give me a sign." He remembered the whole song and started to sing it to where he could only hear it unless someone sat next to him. Vlad laid his head on the table and sang (By the way Vlad is a good singer).**

_**Dead star shine**_

_**Light up the sky**_

_**I'm all out of breathe**_

_**My walls are closing in**_

_**Days go by**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Come back to the end**_

_**The shepherd of the damned**_

_**I feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**_

_**No longer the same**_

_**And I can see you starting to break**_

_**I'll keep you alive**_

_**If you show me the way**_

_**Forever-and ever **_

_**The scars will remain**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Leave me forever in the dark**_

_**Daylight dies**_

_**Blackout the sky**_

_**Does anyone care?**_

_**Is anybody there?**_

_**Take this life**_

_**Empty inside**_

_**I'm already died**_

_**I'll rise to fall again**_

_**I can feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**_

_**No longer the same**_

_**And I can see you starting to break**_

_**I'll keep you alive**_

_**If you show me the way**_

_**Forever-and ever **_

_**The scars will remain**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Leave me forever in the dark**_

_**God help me I've come undone**_

_**Out of the light of the sun**_

_**God help me I've come undone**_

_**Out of the light of the sun**_

_**I feel you falling away**_

_**No longer the lost**_

_**No longer the same**_

_**And I can see you starting to break**_

_**I'll keep you alive**_

_**If you show me the way**_

_**Forever-and ever **_

_**The scars will remain**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Leave me forever in the dark**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**There's something buried in the words**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Your tears are adding to the flood**_

_**Just give me a sign**_

_**There's something buried in the words**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Your tears are adding to the flood**_

_**Just give me a sign**_

_**There's something buried in the words**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Your tears are adding to the flood**_

_**Forever- and ever**_

_**The scars will remain**_

**He sat back up looked around to see if anyone heard luckily no one was near him. When lunch was over he went to his next class and started day dreaming the rest of the day till he heard the last bell. He went to his locker got his stuff and started walking out of the school doors when he heard somebody talking bout him singing at lunch. He was bout to turn around to see who was talking bout him but he didn't feel like talking so he pulled his ipod back out and started listening to Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine.**

**Vlad's POV**

**I** **can't believe someone heard me sing, they must have been standing behind me. I just got out of there I didn't feel like talking so I just left and got my ipod out. I turned it almost all the way up and turned it too Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine, one of my favorite songs by them. I was on my way home when I remembered that I forgot something out of my locker. I started turning back around when I bumped into someone. I reached up and picked the stuff up. When I stood back up I noticed I bumped into a girl, I felt so stupid. I handed her, her stuff back and said I was sorry. When she said it was ok I felt weak I never heard anyone's voice sound so angelic, besides Meredith's. I could tell she was Goth by the she dressed. She has black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, black lipstick, and eyeliner. She was wearing a black Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, black ripped jeans with red stitching and chains on both sides, and old black converses. She was absolutely beautiful, I don't know I like Meredith but I have really strange feelings for this girl and I don't EVEN know the girl! I was interrupted by my thoughts when she extended her hand and said "Hi I'm Snow, I just moved here and you must be Vlad, I heard a lot of things bout you today" I was stunned no one really talks bout me unless its bout Bill or Tom beating me up/bulling whatever you want to call it. "Talk bout me? What about?" "Well they say that your aunt and uncle left you bout a month ago, and that you didn't come to school for a few weeks." "Is that all?" "Pretty much yea" "Ok thanks, well I talk to later I get something in my locker bye." "Bye see you tomorrow." I slowly walked away from her why was I so nervous? And stuttering since when do I stutter? I was interrupted by my thoughts again when I heard someone call my name. It was Meredith she quickly jumped on me and started hugging me. "Vlad how are you?" "I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me." "Why not? I always do." "I know but you have other things to worry bout than Me." Meredith was shocked she let go of me and said she was sorry I was wondering why but when she said the words I knew why. "Vlad I don't want to be with you anymore, you were kind and sweet when I met you but when your aunt and uncle left your like a different person I'm so sorry" I was stunned this was the third person leaving me, I didn't let my emotions get to me because I quickly walked away after that. I was at the door to the school when Bill and Tom came up and pushed me over the steps. "What's your problem?" they looked shocked because well I never spook up to them before. "What was that goth BOY?" "You heard me, I didn't stutter." Bill jumped off the steps pushed me and was like "You gonna throw a punch Goth BOY?" when he was bout to turn around I threw I punch and hit him in the jaw, which quickly knocked him out. "LIGHTS OUT." Then Tom jumped off the step cracked his head, knuckles, then he started bouncing up and down some what. "Are you going to take all day? Seriously I got stuff to do." Tom stopped then ran towards me, I started to dodge all his punches and started to throw mine at his ribs, stomach, face, and jaw. I threw one last punch and he fell back and landed on top of Bill. They quickly got up and started running away, Vlad dodge glances when he headed towards his locker. When he got he got his stuff he quickly left and headed home.**


End file.
